The present disclosure relates to tow hitches. More particularly, it relates to tow hitches for use with conventional wheelbarrows and small motorized vehicles (e.g., ATVs, riding lawn mowers, etc.).
Individuals hauling materials may choose to use a wheelbarrow or a small trailer pulled by a small vehicle for many applications. They largely make a choice of manual vs. powered based on size and type of job, terrain conditions, availability and cost of equipment, storage limitations, and ease of use. In theory, the ability to use a wheelbarrow also as a towed trailer would provide the user with double-purpose investment, reduce storage space, and offer application options to switch between manual and powered hauling as desired. This need has been recognized, but unfortunately not successfully addressed by others. For example, several patents and published patent applications describe various hitch designs and methods, yet there is currently a lack of common use and widespread availability of the so-described devices in the marketplace. It is therefore perceived the need remains due to the failure of existing methods to achieve desired price, simplicity, and performance, explaining the lack of market share.
It is also believed there is a growing number of small vehicles capable of using an acceptable multi-purposed solution. These include increasing numbers of riding lawn mowers and ATVs. It is further believed individuals are purchasing the more stabile and easier to use two-wheeled wheelbarrows. This combination offers more opportunities to provide a solution for manual and towed formats and should be more readily received if properly conceived.